


Best Seat in the House

by rosestone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Loki's Horned Helmet, Loki's poor life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosestone/pseuds/rosestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The de-aged Avengers have an unfortunate fondness for Loki - or, more specifically, his helmet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Seat in the House

**Author's Note:**

> From the Avengerkink prompt found here: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=39580393#t39580393
> 
> Giggling Baby Avenger of Author's choice riding Loki's shoulders as they cling to his Horned helmet.

Loki scowled.  
“Be at peace, brother,” Thor said. “This would not have occurred if not for your actions, after all.”  
Loki’s glower deepened. The small blond child clinging to his helmet giggled shrilly.  
“Friend Clint, we shall return you to your true body as soon as we can,” Thor said, looking up at the child.  
“I told you, I’m not going to help you,” Loki said. “You can turn them back yourself.”  
Thor sighed. “Then I suppose I have no choice. JARVIS, if you might?”  
Loki’s eyes narrowed. Before he could move, the door behind him slid open, and Natasha - perhaps four or five years of age - flung herself at him.  
“Me next!” she said, clinging to his leg.  
“No, me!” Bruce said. He grabbed Loki’s other leg. Steve hadn’t kept his post-Serum health when he’d been de-aged, so he just stood in front of Loki, eyes wide as he stared at Loki’s helmet.  
“Get these children off me!” Loki hissed.  
“Nay, brother.”  
“Why are they doing this?” Loki tried to shake Natasha off, but she launched herself up his body instead, managing to grab onto his shirt. Bruce scowled, his skin beginning to shade green; Steve’s eyes began to fill with tears.  
Thor frowned thoughtfully. “Perchance you made a mistake with your spell? Under normal circumstances, I see no reason why children would not wish to be carried by me as they are by you. Then again, perhaps they merely sense that you are the architect of their misfortune and wish to exact revenge upon you.”  
“Get them _off_ me.”  
“Return them to their normal bodies.”  
“No!”  
They glared at one another.  
A few tears rolled down Steve’s cheek, and he sniffled ostentatiously. Clint leaned down, still clinging to Loki’s helmet with one hand, and began shoving at Natasha, who’d made it to Loki’s neck. Bruce clenched his greenish hands.  
Loki frowned. “Is there not -”  
Before he could finish, a childish voice yelled, “Look out, Thor!” A tiny red-and-gold blur sped into the room, and Loki yelped. The blur skidded to a halt, revealing itself to be Tony in Iron Man pyjamas and a pair of jury-rigged flight boots. He was eyeing Clint’s position covetously. He shot forwards again, this time directly towards Loki’s head, and Loki waved his hands hastily.  
There was a _pop_ and a burst of light.  
“Ow,” said Tony. “What - huh. Okay, why am I lying on top of Loki? For that matter, why are Clint, Natasha and a halfway to Hulked-out Bruce lying on Loki? Where - Steve, were you crying? Why were you crying? And why do I have such a splitting headache?”  
Thor smiled. “When we are the veterans of many battles together, we shall look back on this day and laugh together.”  
Tony raised his head, squinting at Thor. “Is there any particular reason you think we wouldn’t laugh now?”  
Thor’s grin broadened. “Oh, I can think of a few.”


End file.
